Dengue virus (DENV), a global disease, is divided into four serotypes (DENV1-4). Cross-reactive and non-neutralizing antibodies against envelope protein (E) of DENV bind to the Fcγ receptors (FcγR) of cells, and thereby exacerbate viral infection by heterologous serotypes via antibody-dependent enhancement (ADE). Identification and modification of enhancing epitopes may mitigate enhancement of DENV infection.
Therefore, identification of B-cell epitopes of DENV E protein, which induce cross-reactive and non-neutralizing antibodies, may provide valuable information for vaccine development. A safe and effective vaccine against DENV is not yet available. Thus, there is a need to identify and substitute the epitopes recognized by poorly neutralizing and highly enhancing antibodies to improve dengue vaccines.